school year with pjo
by gamerkid137
Summary: there arent many completed tell me if you want me to continue
1. Chapter 1

Me, Annabeth, nico, Thaila, Travis, Conner, and Katie were all heading to my apartment for the week.

We decided to stay at my apartment for the year since they are going to Goode high with this year, and school starts in a week.

My mom said she wouldn't stand them in hotels or by themselves so she invited them for the year which I was actually looking forward to.

We all be staying in my room for the year I know what you're thinking but after the war I asked Hephaestus to make my room bigger on the inside, as a bonus he added a training room to my closet with a full armory so I didn't get rusty during the school year.

We put bunk beds in my room that Hephaestus made so they each had a mini TV, laptops, and cup holders.

We unpacked our stuff then headed down to get some lunch. We started to make a couple blue pizzas after a flour and cheese fight we ate our pizzas and went to take showers.

We sat on or by my bed me and Annabeth cuddling together the same for Travis and Katie who got together a few weeks ago then nico sprawled at the bottom of the bed, he was so hyper when we had lunch he mixed two different kinds of monster energy drink with red bull, all I know is he's going to crash soon Thaila was In a black bean bag and Conner was on a pillow.

We watched movies for a few hours on my flat screen then we all fell asleep after the third movie in the same positions except nico was half hanging off my bed.

Then next morning we found out my mom took pictures of us sleeping, and I have to admit we looked pretty funny.

After we ate breakfast, which was blue pancakes, bacon, eggs, and blue orange juice.

We went into the training room for a few hours where I beat everyone in sword fighting, and hit Conner with an arrow.

After that accident we gave him nectar and ambrosia and bandaged his butt. I still can't believe I hit, when he was behind me.

I took my friends around the city we got burgers and shakes at McHale's for lunch.

The went to central park for a few hours and just walked around. We went to a prank store and candy store we all got pounds of candy and the Stoll's got TONS of pranking stuff including the dreaded shaving cream.

But I made them swear on the river Styx that they wouldn't use it on any of us, I feel bad for the school.

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE**


	2. gifts from the gods AWESOME

The next morning when I woke up everyone was fighting and using their powers against each other for the bathrooms, except Thalia who slipped in slipped out, then nico went in and got ready.

I went over to Thalia and she said she and nico made a deal while everyone fought and I could go next if the rest were still fighting. After nico slipped out I went in took a really quick shower came out dry due to fishy powers then, nico, Thalia, and I broke everyone up.

After breakfast we headed to central park to hang out, when we got to the park Nico, Conner, and Travis acted like little kids and ran for the swings, I followed them and we had a jumping contest Travis and Conner somehow got tangled and fell off nico beat me by a couple feet because I fell on my stomach somehow, but thanks to my Achilles curse I'm fine.

We went and got a couple cheese pizzas and then some ice cream we all got chocolate except Katie and Travis who got strawberry. Nico got his dipped in chocolate with gummibears m&ms and kit Kats.

We walked around the park some more and then headed back to the apartment. We had school in three days so tomorrow we have to school supplies.

My mom made burgers which is big three kids are two each( Thalia Really likes burgers). Then watched a movie and went to bed.

The next morning before we went shopping for school Hermes stopped by with some packages from our parents.

We each got new IPhones, new IPod touches which didn't make sense but we still loved it, a key, and credit cards personalized by our godly parents.

Thalia got blue stuff with lightning bolts, I got sea green stuff with waves and a trident on each thing, Annabeth got grey with owls, Travis and Conner got green with caduceus, and Katie got a grassy green with fruit, all of us got a pranking book from Hermes, and a necklace with our parents symbol.

The keys had a note attached saying to check the garage, when we check the garage there were 7 awesome sport motorcycles in our godly colors and a black SUV for us to share which dad gave me the keys to. We were flipping and so happy. ( Nico and Thalia both passed for 16 and we all had out license)

We told mom what the gods sent us and set off to staples in our awesome bikes. We got binders, notebooks, pens, pencils, backpacks, usb, and phone cases. Then headed back To the apartment.

On our beds were awesome bike jackets with a note that said " we want to wait for you to see the bikes before or else it would give it away ".

This was the best flipping day ever.

The next day we spent getting ready and riding our bikes to get the hang of it. Also Aphrodite sent us cloths for the school year, but when she poofed them in the whole room smelled like perfume so we had to leave the apartment, which we were fine with.

Next stop high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pjo

The next morning we woke up at six am got 10 minutes each in the bathroom, then ate and got ready while the others were in the bathroom.

We were all ready at 7:20 but school didn't start till 8:20 but we wanted to get lockers and schedules, so we head out on our bikes, we made it there in 10 minutes.

Everyone was looking at us, like they wanted to be us, weird.( remember Percy is very oblivious).

We went to the main office and got our timetable and locker number.

We compared schedules, we all had the same schedule except last period.

Homeroom 8:20-8:30

English 8:30-9:00 mr. Blofis

Math 9:00-9:45

Break 9:45-10:00

Science 10:00-10:45 mrs. Beaker

Ancient history/Greek 10:45-11:45

Lunch 11:45-12:45

Gym 12:45-1:30

Choice class 1:30-2:30

2:30 end of day

Everyone except annabeth chose marine biology with Percy for their choice class, while Annabeth chose architecture.

Everything was a little bit hard, especially English till we reached Greek class.

We were all answering the questions on the practice quiz in English and Greek, annabeth finished in 3 minutes, the rest of us finished in 4 minutes.

We showed up the teacher so she had us do it again all of us at different tables.

We all finished in 2 minutes so we went to the back of the class and talked in ancient Greek while annabeth drew her designs for Olympus.

For lunch we took our bikes and got pizza then headed back to school to get ready for gym. Aphrodite gave all of us muscle shirts all the guys had 6-packs except I had a 8-pack, and basketball shorts.

When the teacher came in we were so surprised and Conner and Travis jumped him, it was Hermes( god of speed and sports also) me and nico gave him highfives. He had us play basketball which we dominated except Katie and Nico would switch every so often for 6 on 6.

When we went to marine biology, my dad was the teacher I gave him a giant hug and nico and Thalia gave him smaller hugs.

He was in his 30s form but only looked a few years older than me we were almost twins.

When everyone came in they kept on looking back and forth between us, he finally said yes I'm Percy's dad mr. Jackson you can call me mr. J. Class was awesome.

Turns out annabeth had Athena as her teacher for her class. We went for burgers after school and invites my dad, Hermes, and Athena. While we ate annabeth and Athena were going on and on about school, so we talked to Hermes and my dad.

When we got home we told my mom about how the gods were our teachers, she nearly choked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own pjo

After we did our homework it was dinner time mom made chicken sandwiches and fries. We went to bed after a short training session which I beat everyone at sword fighting, so we could get up early.

We woke up at six did our morning grooming, grabbed our bike jackets, and backpacks and headed out to get breakfast, instead of eating in.

We got to Starbucks at 7:00 am pound cakes or bagels and hot chocolate, because most times When you give ADHD armed demigods coffee something blows up.

We headed off to school pulled up on our bikes and got off, a bunch of guys and girls came up to us the guys were talking about the bikes and the girls were trying to ask us out, we declined then ran for the school.

We met up with in home room even though our lockers are right next to each other. We were sitting in our little group when the bell rang Paul started talking about how we were covering the Iliad which we demigods perked up at we basically had it memorized, even the stolls.

Paul told us to read the first 3 chapters then talk amongst ourselves after we finished. He gave us the Greek version which he had for anyone who was up to the challenge. We finished in like 10 minutes the talked about going to a movie. We went to our next class after the bell rang.

Apparently the stolls pulled a prank and we all had detention, oh well at least we didn't blow anything up... Yet.

Once we got to Greek class the teacher talked for a while then asked us if we could demonstrate Greek dialogue, which we did at 10 words a

Second told about the sea of monsters quest. The bell rang right as we finished leaving every one dumbfounded even the teacher.

For lunch we went to an Italian place due to Nico's request, we a loved including Thalia who was souring it at first. We got seconds then headed back for gym.

We parked our bikes by them gym and found some seniors picking on a freshmen, I told them to stop

What are you going to do about it Jackson

This" and I punched him in the face effectively giving him a nosebleed and sending the guys away.

You okay

Yeah thanks

No problem man, then he left.

Percy why did you do that Annabeth asked

Who cares Annie he got what he deserved, I hate bullies. Said Thalia

Everyone agreed with what Thalia said, even Katie.

When we got to the gym we quickly changed and got out before anyone arrives.

The stolls put men's bodysprat in the girls lockers and girls perfume in the boys locker room and rigged them to go off after the people went in.

Girls and boys came out with very pissed off faces while Hermes asked what they did, the stolls told him and then Hermes wiped a fake tear off his face saying he was proud.

We finished the rest of our classes, and headed to the mall to hang out.

We ran into Leroy and Jake from the swim team and asked them if they want to at truth or dare with us.

T or d Travis

Dare, duh

Ok I dare you to into the next store you see and when the PA comes on, start yelling how the voices are talking to you again.

He did that a some sales clerk chased him out of the store.

After a few more dares some including me being fishboy, and Nico, Thalia, and I getting hyper on candy.

My mom texted saying dinner was almost ready so we headed back home.

We told her about our day and she almost choked with laughter about the stolls pranks and the dares.

We ate dinner then we had to do our homework. Annabeth was finished first of course, and helped us all on math.

We went over our extracurricular for tomorrow we all had basketball, since we joined the co-ed team, and I had swimming.

We watched psych on my flat screen then fell asleep. We woke up late and got ready as fast as we could then ran out the door. We stopped at Starbucks and had to get coffee(what I said MOST of the time they couldn't have it) to keep us awake. Let's just say everyone was hyper as we reached school and we only drank a quarter of the cup.


	5. i need ocs

Hey guys sorry but I need ocs for my next chapter(no im not going to tell you what for) but I need

Personality-

Looks-

Weapon-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Magic item-

Godly parent-

Powers-

Hobbies-

And for the mortals everything but the demigod stuff


End file.
